Conventional systems relate to retrieving physical parameters of an object and further visualising the object for augmenting the object. In one conventional system, sensor is coupled to the object to generate live data and the physical parameters computed based on the live data. The physical parameters are used for visualising the object. In another conventional system, method for augmenting is disclosed where image of the object is received which includes information defining a sampled frame of a video being captured by an electronic device in substantially real time. Further, content of the object is obtained based on the information and is used for display of the object on the electronic device. The display of the object is configured to enable a user to interact with the object through the display.
In another conventional system, an approach for real-time manipulation of objects within multiple dynamic and augmented video streams synchronized in an Augmented Reality (AR) or multi-dimensional space is disclosed. In this approach, users of first AR system will be able to connect with participants of a second AR system and to share their initial and/or augmented video streams with the participants to enhance the AR experience from one participant to many. Through real time synchronization of augmented video streams in the AR systems, the user and the participants will be able to see, share, manipulate and interact with the augmented objects either in his/her own augmented video streams or in the augmented video streams of another user.
In another conventional system, an augmented reality technology incorporated in land surveying, 3D laser scanning, and digital modelling processes is disclosed. In the conventional system, mobile device is configured to display an augmented reality image comprising a real view of a physical structure in real environment and a 3D digital model of an unbuilt design element overlaid on top of the physical structure at its intended tie-in location.